


The Other Duel

by Cody Nelson (codyne)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-19
Updated: 2004-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codyne/pseuds/Cody%20Nelson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba tries to prepare for his semi-final duel in the Battle City Tournament. Yami Malik has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wildcard

 

 

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is copyright Kazuki Takahashi. No infringement is intended.

Note: Spoilers for the Battle City Finals, Episode 128

Thanks to Yami Czarina for beta.

* * *

Kaiba paced impatiently across the platform at the top of the Duel Tower. "How long?" he barked at Isono, without looking at him.

"Fifty minutes, Sir," the referee replied at once.

Fifty minutes! Fifty minutes until he finally faced Yugi. Less than an hour, yet it seemed forever. When he'd set up the Battle City schedule, Kaiba had thought that having an hour between matches would give him time to think, to go over his strategies, to make absolutely sure he was ready -- but now that the time had arrived, he wanted to duel Yugi *now.* He'd done nothing but plan for this day since his last duel with Yugi. That duel had been a travesty, and he and Yugi both knew it. *This* would be the real test. This time, he would duel Yugi fairly and honorably, with nothing but his skills and determination, and he would win. There could be only one Duel King, and it would be Seto Kaiba.

He paced back and forth across the Duel Tower, clenching and unclenching his fists, tension ringing in him like temple bells. He could feel his blood rushing, his breath burning in his lungs. He stopped for a moment at the edge of the tower to stare out over the ruins of Alcatraz. Everything was in place for his victory. Soon, he'd destroy every last vestige of his past and stride into the future in triumph. His heart pounded.

Fifty minutes. And he was already wound up tighter than a drum. He couldn't spend the next fifty minutes pacing across the Duel Tower -- he'd exhaust himself, lose his edge. Kaiba rubbed his palms on his trousers, the motion unconsciously becoming a stroke, straying closer to his crotch. He was keyed up there as well, stiff and aching for release.

Well, why not? There was plenty of time. It would distract him for a little while, help him relax. Everyone else had gone down to the Battle Ship, except for Isono. He should have plenty of privacy in the bathroom on the lower level.

Kaiba went down from the dueling platform and into the men's room. He stopped to splash a little cold water on his face, looking up from the sink to the mirror. His cheeks were a little flushed, and his eyes a little unfocused. It wouldn't do to face Yugi like this. Yes, he needed this distraction. He straightened up to wipe his face with paper towels, leaning forward against the sink. The porcelain felt cool and sleek through the fabric of his trousers. He closed his eyes for a moment, pressing his hips against the sink, stroking himself in slow, lazy circles.

"Thinking of Yugi?"

Kaiba whirled around, opening his eyes. Malik stood next to him, one hip canted forward, eyes heavy-lidded, a mad smile on his face.

"Thinking about beating him," Kaiba said shortly. "In private," he added pointedly.

"Ahh, Kaiba. So unfriendly. I've done you a favor," Malik said silkily. "With Jounouchi fallen, Yugi suffers. He won't concentrate on the duel."

Kaiba leaned back against the sink, arms crossed. "Yugi is a Duelist. His will is strong. He won't let anything get in the way of our battle." He hoped he was right. He'd been counting on this day for a long time. He needed Yugi to be at his best, or his victory would be hollow.

Malik chuckled deep in his throat. It was not a pleasant sound. Kaiba glanced sidelong at him. Malik's eyes darted about, never focusing on one spot, and his tongue flicked at his lips, almost like a lizard's. He was insane, Kaiba thought. With each duel, he seemed to grow more so. Malik had expected Ra's attack to kill Jounouchi, and had been surprised when Jounouchi survived. Kaiba wasn't surprised. Jounouchi might be an idiot and a loser, but he was a tough one.

"Then Yugi will defeat you, Kaiba," Malik said. "You'll never get the chance to use the card you think will defeat Ra."

"Huh. You think Osiris can beat Obelisk?"

"No matter, no matter. All Gods are powerful. But the Pharaoh wields the power of the Millennium Puzzle. He'll defeat you. I'll enjoy watching the look on your face when he destroys you." Malik laughed loudly.

"You think you can beat Yugi?"

"I'll do more than beat Yugi." Malik's tongue flicked out, licking his lips. "I'll kill him."

Malik's ravings made Kaiba a little uneasy. Kaiba didn't want Yugi killed. Kaiba wanted Yugi around always, to be his rival. Yugi was the only one who made his blood burn.

But it made no difference. Malik would never duel Yugi. Because Kaiba was going to beat Yugi, and then *he* would face Malik in the final. Malik was only trying to unnerve him, so he'd lose to Yugi. Malik wanted Yugi for himself. Well, he couldn't have him.

"This is boring," Kaiba said. "I have a duel to prepare for." He gave Malik a haughty glance, then started to walk away.

"Kaiba." Malik's voice held a teasing note. Kaiba stopped, but didn't turn around. "Why such a hurry? There's time yet before your duel."

"I have to find my brother," Kaiba said.

"He went down to the ship with Jounouchi, didn't he? You'll go down to join the weeping crowds at Jounouchi's bedside?"

No, of course he wouldn't. Kaiba turned, sighing heavily. "What do you want, Malik?"

Malik held the Millennium Rod in his hand. Despite himself, Kaiba felt a little thrill of apprehension. Not that he believed in this mind-control nonsense, but Malik had certainly done *something* to Jounouchi to force him to duel against Yugi. But he held his ground.

Malik took a step towards him, the infernal chuckle still in his throat. He touched Kaiba's thigh with the Millennium Rod, and ran it lightly up his leg. "What do *you* want, Kaiba? Something a little warmer and more yielding than the cold, hard sink?"

Kaiba felt his face heat. "Not from you."

"Only Yugi excites you? Makes your blood hot?"

Kaiba took a step back, face burning even hotter at the echo of his own thoughts came back to him. "Yugi has nothing to do with it."

Malik moved forward with him, the end of the Rod still caressing his hip. "No. It's just you and me here." He glanced at the sink, with a sly grin. "And the plumbing. Which do you think can please you better?"

"Why would you want to?"

Malik shrugged. "I'm bored. I have a long wait until my next duel." He laughed. "I like a challenge. Are you as untouchable as you seem, Kaiba?" The Rod circled Kaiba's crotch. "You're hard."

Kaiba wanted to cover himself, but that would only draw attention to his erection. And Malik had already seen it. "You just want to distract me, so I'll lose to Yugi, and you'll be able to duel him in the final."

"Am I so distracting?" Malik's eyes were like a snake's eyes, small dark dots, mesmerizing. His pale hair seemed to float around his face, and his tongue flicked across his lips like a live thing.

"No," Kaiba insisted. "I'm just not interested."

"You'd prefer your own hand. Or... was that why you wanted to find your brother?"

"Shut up!" Kaiba's fist clenched. No one talked about Mokuba that way.

Malik cocked his head, his snake's eyes darting a look down at Kaiba's crotch. Then, laughing, he flipped the Rod around so that he was holding it by its round head, and slid the handle between Kaiba's legs. "You're still hard."

Kaiba closed his eyes for a brief moment and swallowed. He felt his cock leap against his trousers, and his knees tremble, as the Rod moved back and forth between his legs. Through clenched teeth, he asked, "Just exactly what do you intend to do?"

Malik slid the Rod forward until the round head was snug against Kaiba's crotch, then pulled it away. "Perhaps you'd better lean against something," he said. "You look like you might fall." Then he went to his knees before Kaiba.

Kaiba stepped back until his tailbone hit the sink. "I'm not...." But he had no idea what he meant to say.

Malik put the Millennium Rod away under his cloak, then reached for Kaiba's belt. Half a dozen images skittered across Kaiba's mind as Malik slowly slid his zipper down. Yugi, Ishizu, Pegasus, Noah. Obelisk the Tormenter and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. How had he ended up here like this? Standing in the men's room on top of his Duel Tower with Malik Ishtar on his knees in front of him, pulling his trousers down. For a moment, he wanted to slap Malik's hands away. But he also wanted Malik to keep touching him.

Malik's mouth engulfed him, wet and hot. He sucked in air, leaned into the sink, rose up onto his toes and fell back sharply. Tongue swirling on his cock, hands on his hipbones, trousers sliding further down his legs as he shifted, pressing his hips forward then back, unable to hold still --

Oh god, that tongue! It lapped his cock like a cat licking milk, tickled his balls, sucked him and teased him. Kaiba gripped the sink and breathed raggedly.

He didn't want this. Did he? He hadn't agreed to it. Hadn't said no, but... it was all happening too fast, he didn't know what he wanted. He could barely believe it was really happening. _I'm standing in the men's room on top of my Duel Tower getting a blow job from the man I expect to beat in the finals._ It was insane. What was he thinking? Anyone could walk in here and find them. *Yugi* could walk in here and find them.

He stared at the door, cheeks burning in humiliation, even as his hips writhed, and his hand came forward to twist in Malik's hair. He could see it so clearly he almost believed it was real: Yugi standing in the doorway, jacket thrown across his shoulders like a cape, small mouth set, amethyst eyes flashing in disapproval.

Cold air dashed across his cock as it slid from Malik's mouth. "Close your eyes," Malik said, grinning up at him, chuckling softly, his lips shiny and wet. "Pretend I'm Yugi. I won't mind."

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked roughly, his face flaming even hotter.

Malik laughed. "Pretend you've won your duel, and you take his God card. Pretend he gives it to you on his knees. It's what you want, isn't it? They say you fall in love with the one who defeats you."

"Shut up," Kaiba said. His hand tightened in Malik's hair.

"When he beats you, will you go on your knees to him?"

"Shut up." It was nearly a whisper. Kaiba closed his eyes.

Malik's lips slid over Kaiba's cock, the hum of his laughter vibrating on the shaft. Kaiba groaned, and swore to himself, and pumped into the slick mouth. He wondered what it would feel like if it were Yugi's mouth. "No," he protested under his breath. He imagined that the hair wound around his fingers was black tinged with red. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, but the vision of Yugi at his feet only came clearer. He thrust harder, faster, wanting it to be over, wanting it to be Yugi's mouth he was ravaging. His orgasm was harsh and abrupt, spilling out of him like something broken.

He held onto Malik's hair a moment longer than he had to, then let go a little more abruptly than he should. But Malik just sat back on his heels and laughed, then stood up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

Then he leaned into Kaiba, who was slumped against the sink, and ran his tongue along Kaiba's jawline, from his chin to his ear. "You lose," Malik purred softly.

Laughing, he turned and walked away.

Kaiba pushed himself upright, wobbling slightly before he steadied himself. His fingers were awkward and stiff as he pulled up his trousers, zipped them, and fastened his belt. He turned to the sink and splashed cold water on his face. The face staring back at him in the mirror had spots of red on its cheeks, and a white line rimmed its mouth. He heard Malik's voice taunting him: _You fall in love with the one who defeats you._ He rubbed his face briskly with paper towels.

This was what Malik wanted, wasn't it? To plant these images in his mind so he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his duel with Yugi. So that every time he drew a card, he'd be thinking of Yugi on his knees before him.

Kaiba straightened up and took a deep breath. Well, it wouldn't work. He wouldn't let it work. All he needed were a few minutes to focus, and he'd be ready to duel. He'd beat Yugi, and then he'd beat Malik, and then he'd own all three God cards and no one would ever beat him again.

Malik's laughter seemed to echo after him as he left the room.

-end-

 


End file.
